


Making History

by Little_Star21



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-09-29
Packaged: 2019-01-06 23:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12221076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Star21/pseuds/Little_Star21
Summary: Ce que le capitaine aurait pu accomplir suite à l'expérience qui l'a tranformé en super-soldat





	Making History

Note de l'auteure : Petit défi que je me suis lancer moi même, j'utilise une liste avec 100 thèmes et je demande à une personne de me donner un fandom et un synopsis.   
Thème : Making History (Passez à l'histoire)  
Disclaimer : Le tout appartient à Marvel  
Correctrice : Isotope

***

Steve Roger se trouvait en Allemagne pour se débarrasser des nazis et ainsi sauver le monde du massacre occasionné par ceux-ci. Au moment présent, il se trouvait devant le bunker d'Adolf Hitler. C'était sa chance, celle de délivrer la population mondiale de la menace qui a déclenché la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Il attendait bien tranquillement que le dirigeant sorte de sa cachette afin de le prendre par surprise. Cinq minutes plus tard, le moment parfait se présenta à lui ; l’homme sortit, Steve brandit son arme et tira, tuant ainsi l'ennemi. Ce fut le moment le plus intense de sa vie. Une fois en terre américaine, il entendit la foule en délire et lorsqu'on l'appela, il sortit sur la scène. Malheureusement pour lui, il venait se sortir de sa rêverie et était ramené à la réalité, celle où il servait à faire des spectacles pour faire faire la promotion bons, le tout en compagnie de danseuses. Il poussa un soupir et commença à dire son texte de manière automatique, tellement il l'avait répété dans les derniers mois. La situation à laquelle il rêvait n'était pas ce qu'il souhaitait puisqu'il détestait faire du mal au gens, mais c'était plus pour ça que pour faire des spectacles qu'il avait accepter de suivre l'expérience de super-soldat.


End file.
